dumbledoresarmyroleplayfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Emmatigerlily/Archive 4
Quidditch You can edit the Hufflepuff Quidditch Team Captain page now. I unblocked it (not sure why it was blocked). Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 20:45, February 4, 2015 (UTC) :Did Aubree Dane not try out? Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 20:46, February 4, 2015 (UTC) Kimi/Patricia Want to start another Kimi/Patricia rp? :) Echostar 15:36, February 13, 2015 (UTC) RP The Ball sneaked up on me. It's opening on Monday. And Oz hasn't asked Metria yet (Which regardless of the outcome or any practically, I really feel like I need to rp) and so could we have a last-minute rp in the common room, please? -R.A.B. Feels, Emotions, and.... More Feels! I cannot even believe what I just read. I can't even put it into words, and I know you don't want to read keyboard mush. I love you and Rabbit. The end. Good bye. The course of true love never did run smooth 20:30, February 15, 2015 (UTC) : ^^^^^^ I don't even ship them but oh my god the '''feels! P.S. I feel like a Demi and Rhian RP is freaking mandatory after that. 20:56, February 15, 2015 (UTC) After recent events... I highly doubt that Demi wants to go to the ball whatsoever now, after the incident with Oz, so if she doesn't want to, that's fine :P If she does, then that's cool too :D But Rhian will skip if Demi's upset. 00:32, February 16, 2015 (UTC) Felicitations once more Great to have you with us, Emma. Kibeth actually has more experience than I do hands on with S&S, and I'd strongly recommend getting her input. For myself, I'd say it's important to read the short char history carefully, as people occasionally (and unintentionally) put things in there that will make the char Exotic or even overpowered, and don't "tick the box" for Exotic. Don't be afraid to ask a user to develop an idea a little before you say yes or no to the Sorting. Hope that helps, Alex Jiskran 19:39, February 23, 2015 (UTC) Coding I've managed to fix the "center" issues :) There's just one annoying little rogue "/font" which I can't find the source of. I'll try and fix it once I get home, in about half an hour. 15:35, February 25, 2015 (UTC) : Fixed that :D The only thing I can't fix is the center of the "My Characters" bit. I've also had to add a horrible amount of coding to your page - sorry about that :/ I'll fix that too. 15:38, February 25, 2015 (UTC) RP? Would you like to begin a Kimi/Patricia rp? :) Echostar 16:32, February 25, 2015 (UTC) :Posted at The Owlery Echostar 18:16, February 25, 2015 (UTC) Woohoo! Congratulations! Alex Jiskran 18:31, February 25, 2015 (UTC) Chat PM I felt really bad about not reply to your pm on chat (I fell asleep, sorry xD). But yeah, I felt really bad and if we're ever on chat at the same time, don't hesitate to talk to me since I'm super shy as well c: Quidditch Game POst please. (With Kea) 15:02, March 10, 2015 (UTC) Kimicia Rp? Want to rp with Kimi and Patricia? :) Echostar 16:22, March 14, 2015 (UTC) Sorry! Sorry about the edit conflicts...I was archiving. Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 15:53, March 16, 2015 (UTC) :Sure...I just posted with Jaeslya talking to Twila on the Great Hall. Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 15:58, March 16, 2015 (UTC) Be back soon. I've had to go home - I'll be back in about half an hour :) 17:29, March 17, 2015 (UTC) Great Job! You did a great job with the troll today...I just wanted you to know you did exactly the right think booting him from chat. Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 00:15, March 18, 2015 (UTC) aLERT Yeah, so the school year ends on Friday. YEAH I WASN'T PREPARED EITHER. So, since we agreed we'd have a feelsy Demi/Rhian RP, I posted on the Astronomy Tower :D 21:44, March 25, 2015 (UTC) Hallo~ Hey Emma! So, me and Brocky put in twins for Adult Sorting, and it's been eight days since we've put them for sorting. Would you mind sorting them for us? Zitao is my twin and Chen is Brocky's twin. Thank you! it's not working, so stop fronting, I know you want me, let's start talking~ 01:54, March 26, 2015 (UTC) Sorting Looks like you did the sorting correctly to me. Adults are easy...you just have to make sure they don't have any special abilities or aren't overpowered. Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 17:25, March 26, 2015 (UTC) Double Thank you Thank you for sorting my character, and thank you very much for the compliment. - Hecate Grimm (talk) Twyla OMG, I absolutely loved that!! It was so sweet and SO well written! You did an amazing job with it, and I may have slightly teared up when I read it. Thanks for sharing it with me!! :D Wit beyond measure is man's greatest treasure. -Alyssa5582 20:00, March 30, 2015 (UTC) To Sakura, From Aiden Thank you!! Thank you so much, Emma!! My day has been amazing so far! I love you so much too!! :D You are, and always have been,my dream. I love you more than there are stars in the sky and fish in the sea. 20:31, April 8, 2015 (UTC) Hi..I'm Kayle! Hey Emma! I guess I have three things to talk about, so here you go. My character Bobbie Rosier has been in sorting for nearly 2 days now (as of April 13th) and I don't know if sorting is on hold or what. Second, I wish we talked more, you seem really cool. Lastly, would you like to roleplay Ani and Raven? NotAlwaysPerfect (talk) 23:53, April 13, 2015 (UTC) Thanks :D I think Ani Martins could become friends with Raven pretty easily. If Raven ever breaks up with her boyfriend, I think it would be great character development for Ani to date a girl (and since Raven is homosexual :/). It's up to you though. I think Bobbie and Sakura would get along well, too. Same with Noella Lalonde and Carmen since they both have social anxiety, it would be cool to see how that plays out. NotAlwaysPerfect (talk) 01:36, April 15, 2015 (UTC) RP Hufflepuff House Carriage? Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 15:18, April 20, 2015 (UTC) :You can jump in now if you'd like so she wan't have to tell about her summer twice. Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 15:39, April 20, 2015 (UTC) Template Help Hi! Thanks for sorting Anastasia, except I need help. I'm trying to make her a word bubble, but I'm not really good at it. Thanks in advance! MinaTula (talk) 21:02, April 20, 2015 (UTC) RP, possibly? Want to roleplay Ani and Raven again? If you give me a location, then I'll post first. NotAlwaysPerfect (talk) 05:35, April 21, 2015 (UTC) Kimi and Enid? Once I make the template for Enid, we could roleplay them. NotAlwaysPerfect (talk) 22:41, April 21, 2015 (UTC) Sorting Thank you so much! Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 15:31, April 23, 2015 (UTC) I guess not? What about Ani and Raven then? I checked your current rps and she isn't being roleplayed right now. If not, then maybe Enid with someone else? It's up to you, but once you give me characters and a place, then I'll post. NotAlwaysPerfect (talk) 03:41, April 25, 2015 (UTC) :D To Raven, from Oscar Theresa Drade Sorting Hi! I just added more to Forum: Theresa Drade. Thanks! MerisaMist (talk) 16:18, April 28, 2015 (UTC) Denied My first character got denied, because the model was taken. I´ve changed it now, could you please look if this model is ok ? Piper Lockwood (talk) 18:49, April 28, 2015 (UTC) Re: Sure! Common room? Sorry I was gone the week of carriages, my computer was in the shop getting fixed. -R.A.B. 02:22, April 29, 2015 (UTC) For Kimi RP Idea I think it's be interesting for Demi and Melinda to meet sometime. What do you think? Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 15:19, April 29, 2015 (UTC) :Absolutely! I'm in the same boat with the time and stress, so definately another time. ...but we have plunty of time. Just thoughts for later! Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 15:23, April 29, 2015 (UTC) Prefect/Quidditch Captain Since SoA isn't around I'm going to give Kimi November the Quidditch Captain spot and Sakura Briar the Hufflepuff Prefect Spot. Congrats! Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 14:51, April 30, 2015 (UTC) :I was waiting to see who'd get picked too...but we needed to get someone picked. I was hoping if Elle couldn't be quidditch Captain, she'd be prefect (and then couldn't be co-captain). Since I figured Ash picked IC, I picked who he would have...not Elle since she's a known troublemaker. Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 16:00, April 30, 2015 (UTC) I always give things like that thought...mostly "who can I pick to do it that ISN'T me." Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 16:03, April 30, 2015 (UTC) Sorting Go ahead and sort the one related to Florian Fortescue. I talked with Jisk a couple days ago about a similar thing, and the rules about not being related is so we don't have a whole bunch of 'Potters' or 'Weasley's' running around. As long as they're not directly related to famous characters (Harry Potter's son/daughter) it's fine to give them that approval. Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 17:15, April 30, 2015 (UTC) :I try to keep track of things as best as I can. As for knowing things, it's mostly just having been here a while. I have been meaning to tell you that you're doing an awesome job keeping up with all the sortings and everything, and I know all the new users really appriciate all your work so they can play their characters. As for RPing, I would love to, but I only have about 45 mins then I'm off for today (at least until this afternoon or late evening). ...but we can at least start a RP if you'd like. Any suggestions? Melinda and Kimi maybe? Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 17:20, April 30, 2015 (UTC) Sorting Department Hey Emma, I know you're probably aware Kibeth has stepped down. The Sorting Department really needs another admin, and I think you're perfect for the job. You've already shown you're excellent at sorting, and awesome with RPing and helping new users. Honestly, you're already doing all the work of an Admin, just as a rollback. Would you accept a promotion up to Admin? there wouldn't be any extra work or anything in addition to the sorting you've already been doing. If you have questions, let me know, or if you'd be willing, let me know that too. Thanks! Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 13:50, May 4, 2015 (UTC) :I just want to throw in my thoughts as well..I fully agree with Bond on everything. You're doing so well at being a RB, and I think you would be a great addition as an Admin. I would love to see you be promoted, and think you would do amazing. :) You are, and always have been,my dream. I love you more than there are stars in the sky and fish in the sea. 20:00, May 4, 2015 (UTC) Quidditch If Kimi can convince Patricia, she could try out for the team. (Also, it would allow for an interesting rp :D ) Iambestar (talk) 21:00, May 4, 2015 (UTC) Yeah! Of course she'll join. ^^ I would love to roleplay again, maybe Kimi and Noella? NotAlwaysPerfect (talk) 22:31, May 4, 2015 (UTC) Re: Sounds good, I would love to roleplay Noella with either of them. ^^ NotAlwaysPerfect (talk) 22:42, May 5, 2015 (UTC) Possible Quidditch member? Hey, Em. I noticed that you're looking around for possible members for the Quidditch team and I have a fifth-year Hufflepuff that might work? It's Alyss Roanoke. --Frostleaf1615 (talk) 01:09, May 5, 2015 (UTC) Re:Quidditch I'm sorry, but I don't have any Hufflepuff students this year, so the answer is no :c not even the gods above, can separate the two of us 03:19, May 5, 2015 (UTC) Um, nvm, I'll go ahead and try Sigga again this year? :D not even the gods above, can separate the two of us 03:52, May 5, 2015 (UTC) Avengers? So I found out that we have a lot in common in terms of favourite movies like Pirates of the Caribbean, Tangled, The Hunger Games, The Hobbit, X-Men, and ''especially'' The Avengers and I was like oh my god yessss!! And now I really wanna ask this question: Have you seen Age of Ultron? I really wanna have someone to fangirl with over AoU. x3 RP Reminder Melinda and Kimi Clock Tower Courtyard. Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 15:42, May 5, 2015 (UTC) No spoilers, got it. One thing I'll have to say tho is that it was totally awesome. Lyss also plans to see it so we can all fangirl together. The more the merrier. :D Can't wait!! x3 RPing It wasn't just me, but all the crats who thought you'd do great...I was just the one lucky enough to deliver the news first. Also, no rush on the RP, I always anser my owls, and post on classes and such before doing the other RPs too, so no worries! I just know I forget RPs like that a lot, so I wanted to make sure it was on one of our talk pages so we'd remember. Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 15:57, May 5, 2015 (UTC) :I'm ok with just seeming rude and nudging people on their talk pages. Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 16:12, May 5, 2015 (UTC) Well, if I never seem rude, obviously I need to try a bit harder since I'm apparently not being as obnoxious as I'm trying to be. I'll just have to try harder (sigh). Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 16:23, May 5, 2015 (UTC) Re: Aww, danke :D I always get such a kick out of their fights, they're just '''so much fun. And you know, sometimes you're bored over the summer and so you mentally write bits of things to yell at Metria when school starts again :P -R.A.B. 02:06, May 6, 2015 (UTC) Quidditch I'm really sorry I didn't get back to you in chat - I was afk and when I came back you were gone and it's just slipped my mind since to get back to you >.< But I don't think I can see Charlotte being on the team this year, sorry :c Re: So, yeah, Noella and Carmen sounds great. I would love to roleplay her with Kimi at somepoint also though. Give me a location and I'll post first. NotAlwaysPerfect (talk) 06:21, May 9, 2015 (UTC) coding Hi Emma~ I just have a quick question, I'm looking for coding templates for some characters I'm planning, and your character page templates look really nice, so I was just curious. Is it your own personal template? If it is, could you maybe point me towards some other ones then? Thank you~ re: Okay, thanks so much!! :) Growing Up Who gave Raven permission to grow up??? xD This above all else...to thine own self be true. 20:55, May 14, 2015 (UTC) Roleplay? I can't really get on chat right now since mobile is being a pain in the butt, but would you be up for another RP? NotAlwaysPerfect (talk) 15:13, May 18, 2015 (UTC) Re: I'm not sure. Maybe you could pick this time? :/ NotAlwaysPerfect (talk) 15:18, May 18, 2015 (UTC) Re: Okay, cool! I'll post first. NotAlwaysPerfect (talk) 15:28, May 18, 2015 (UTC) Re: Nah, it's cool. I had to leave for school anyways. Posted. :) NotAlwaysPerfect (talk) 22:12, May 18, 2015 (UTC) Posted. Yeah, I'm at school rn though so I can't really post a bunch NotAlwaysPerfect (talk) 17:38, May 19, 2015 (UTC) Owl for Demetria Oscar came back yesterday! :D And him and Faith have kissed and admitted they like each other, but since CK's on her break, there won't be a Bagley RP for a while. We definitely need to RP Oscar and Raven soon, though! And yep, definitely up for a Briar RP too. 22:09, May 19, 2015 (UTC) Emma! Eva Mc ~ Slytherin Quidditch Beater & Captain, Auror, The Girl With No Mistakes, The Lorell Corsair, The Golden Lady, Editor for the Daily Prophet, The Little Troublemaker Posted. I've posted. :) NotAlwaysPerfect (talk) 14:21, May 20, 2015 (UTC) RP Sorry, I've been busy with finals and stuff! Thanks for reminding me! :D You are, and always have been,my dream. I love you more than there are stars in the sky and fish in the sea. 21:14, May 20, 2015 (UTC) Our RP Eva Mc ~ Slytherin Quidditch Beater & Captain, Auror, The Girl With No Mistakes, The Lorell Corsair, The Golden Lady, Editor for the Daily Prophet, The Little Troublemaker Category:Archive